


Przyzwyczajenia

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not a Love Story, Other, Scientist Hange Zoë, Their Love Is So, levihan - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Brud chyba jednak musiał stanowić jakąś nadnaturalnie powiązaną część jego życia, w końcu Hanji Zoe też się do niej zaliczała.





	Przyzwyczajenia

Zawsze tak się działo. Zdążył już przywyknąć.  
Hanji dostawała szalonego pomysłu i znikała mu z oczu, zamykając się nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie, żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Ciągle śmierdziała prochem strzelniczym, ziemią oraz przypalonymi włosami, toteż lubił, kiedy zostawał całkiem sam.  
Syf stanowił ostatnią rzecz, której potrzebował, a Zoe należała do jego definicji. Prosta matematyka.  
Tylko – ludzkie uczucia już takie nie były, ale Levi wystawiał ku nim środkowy palec.  
Żaden z czterookiej naukowiec, zwykł burczeć pod nosem, gdy, w ochronnej chuście na twarzy, przecierał podłogi prowizorycznym mopem, zrobionym z miotły obtulonej mokrym materiałem. Żrący zapach środków czyszczących błyskawicznie tłumił odór pozostawiony po szatynce; wszystko znikało.  
I wtedy czasem, bardzo, bardzo rzadko, z tyłu głowy kaprala przechodziła myśl, że może jednak zbyt mocno przeczyścił wszelkie rzeczy, których dotknęła. Pomieszczenia znowu wyglądały tak, jakby nigdy jej tu nie było. Ten obraz przedstawiał wszystko, co ciągnęło się za nim przez całe życie, a czego nie cierpiał najmocniej.  
Potem jednak otrząsał umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli, jeszcze intensywniej wcierał narzędzie pracy w deski podłogi i roztaczaną aurą wzbudzał strach wśród przechodzących nieopodal kadetów. Nie, żeby tęsknił. Nie musiał.  
To była Hanji Zoe. Zawsze wracała.  
Przynajmniej ona.


End file.
